


wrecked

by mountaindews



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: FaceFucking, M/M, Mentions of choking, pwp really, though it's not really graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/pseuds/mountaindews
Summary: This is bad.         And he has no other way to describe it.  
 (just a plotless ritsuizu with no real intention of going anywhere. plain smut.)





	

_ This is bad.  _ And he has no other way to describe it.   
Ritsu’s mouth is hot and wet – tight and sinful around him. The way his eyes are shut blissfully closed makes him look like he’s almost asleep –  _ almost,  _ because with the way his throat clenches when he thrusts past his lips, Izumi has never been more sure he’s wide awake.   
_ This is very bad.  _ Izumi is holding onto the last bits of his pride, of his self control, but it’s not really working. Ritsu moans sharply around him when he pulls at his hair, forcing his head down; his dick hits the back of his throat, and Izumi has never been more glad about Ritsu’s absolute absence of a remotely human gag reflex. Makes everything easier, without a doubt.   
_ This is very, very bad.  _ Because the sight of Ritsu on his knees, wrecked before him – messy uniform that’s partially been unbuttoned, tousled hair, tears streaming down his face – spit dribbling down his chin, the mess he’s made him into, is  _ bad  _ enough by itself. Flushed cheeks and the bruised lips, the way his dick disappears more between them with every thrust, every slight movement of his hips – the way Ritsu sucks on it, taking it down to the very base, and sucking again on the tip – he’s not going to last much longer. And it’s  _ very bad,  _ the  _ worst,  _ even,  because as long as he can still hold onto his foolish pride, Izumi is not going to say he liked it. Oh, if he’s not.

(But as he rides out his orgasm in Ritsu’s mouth, gasping out broken syllables of  _ Kuma-kun,  _ his hands yanking at his hair like he’s tearing it from his scalp, flushed red, hot, panting, Ritsu’s sure he’s loved it. There is no denying it, that’s for sure.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this requires further editing but maybe not when it's almost two am  
> hit me on twitter and know how this fic almost costed me my life when i accidentally sent it to my mother: @natsumaos


End file.
